Random Adventures/Sector 1C
''SECTOR 1C Cuatro.png|Okay, '''Starch-Lord'. Do what I say and we'll get through this together. Starchlord.png|Got it. You know? I'm bored. Let's get Heartichoke over here. Wait, where is Heartichoke? Savage Spinach.png|ADGIHOGSHIGSOIHGSFIOGHDFGOIHFDHL HEARTYCHOKE.png|'Savage Spinach', calm down! I will calm you with the power of LOVE! Bloony.png|Or we could inflate the heroes into enormous size! ''Wave 2wenty-6ix: Derpy Dorpeners'' 26ix.png|''GOTTA BE QUICK! GET IN THE MIX FOR 2WENTY-6IX!'' Dorpener2.0.png|x4 UCHOSE.png Grand Spahk.PNG|FIGHTER ONE: Spahk (i really need to upgrade my characters in full turbo blast now) Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: BDD FITE!.png Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahks turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|Get ready to be ''CHORKED, you idiots. (chorks Dorpener #1) DeadDorpener2.0.png|(-40/10) CM.png|'Cookies turn! Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses ''Nocturnal Admissions) DeadDorpener2.0.png DeadDorpener2.0.png DeadDorpener2.0.png Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 2wenty-7even: Here Be Dragons'' 27even.png|''Three times three times three is 2wenty-7even!'' Herebedragons.png|(hiding) Tootsuort.PNG|dernt buh shay Herebedragons.png|(thinks that he's being stalked by Cuatro, so... Greenie.jpg|...he summoned Greenie) UCHOSE.png SUCH INTENSITY!.PNG|WE GUNNA NIID SUUM DEATH FUEL!!! Tootsuort.PNG|'DUHSTORT'! (fighter one) Kitty.jpg|Did someone call for a Kitty? (fighter two) Ttttt.png|I'm also here! (fighter three) FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Tootsuort.PNG|(''gear grindin’) Greenie.jpg|(40/50) Kitty.jpg|'Kittys turn! Kitty.jpg|(''bounces on Greenie) Greenie.jpg|(30/50) Blits.png|'Blitzys turn! Iiiii.png|Okay, what can I do here? Biltz.png|I know! (''scratches Greenie) Deadgreenie.jpg|(-20/50) Wave_complete!.png Herebedragons.png|(runs off to Wave 3hirty-1ne) Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|Who was that guy!? Holiver.png|I don't know, but he looks vaguely familiar... ''Wave 2wenty-8ight: Super Balloony was Here'' 28ight.png|''OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CHECKMATE! LITERATE! MICTURATE! 2WENTY-8IGHT!'' Bloony.png|Well, you deflated Birdie, did you? I'm gonna destroy you all with these! G.I.F..png|(Super Balloony inflates a G.I.F... Kitty.jpg|...and a Mylarcat) Kitty.jpg|WHAT THE HECK WE CAN'T KILL THOSE! THOSE ARE MY COUSINS! UCHOSE.png Holiver.png|FIGHTER ONE: Holiver the Talking Hourglass Tootsuort.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Mr. freezy.png|FIGHTER THREE: Mr Freezy FITE!.png Holiver.png|Since I go first... (uses Time Bomb on the G.I.F.) Kablooooooom.png Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Tootsuort.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Tootsuort.PNG|(gear grinder) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Mr. freezy.png|'Mr Freezy'’s turn! Mr. freezy.png|(uses Hailstorm) 32C64C1B-CDBC-44AC-BA71-D65D7D4DF8AD.jpeg|(three times) Kablooooooom.png|(all the cotent inside was destroyed by mylar explosions) Duhstorta.png|(everyone took 30 damage) (30/60) Holiver.png|(0/30) Mr. freezy.png|(15/45) Wave complete!.png|'Holiver' is revived instantly! ''Cutscene 8ight: Aquí Hay Dragones'' Cuatro.png|I’ve heard that a little imp in a dragon suit is summoning his dragons to stop the heroes. Starchlord.png|We can just hypnotize him, eh? Because that's what I'm doing to Mirahaze for revenge of calling PvZ Heroes “Explosively Stupid”.|link=https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Heroes E272D13C-EAC0-42F1-9F66-637A8C825DBB.jpeg|...minus this part. Cuatro.png|So, Starch-Lord, if we do it according to plan... (summons Dragon Tamer) Herebedragons.png|Wha- where am I? MW.png|''Meanwhile, in Dragon Tamer’s backpack...'' 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Where’s Greenie? 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|I don’t know, Embra! 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|SURPRISE!!! Hehe! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Please stop that, Pouncer. It’s not even funny anymore. 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Yeah, I totally ag- 84EB4494-2C88-4C0F-8D4F-04D5FF52E380.jpeg|(gets punctured by Pouncer’s spike strips) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|...sorry. 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Great. You murdered Cloudy. 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|What do you mean? I’m still here! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Oh right. Respawning. But where’s Greenie? 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|He died outside DT’s backpack, so he couldn’t respawn. 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|Oh, okay then. MW.png|''Back with Cuatro and Starch-Lord...'' Cuatro.png|I’ve heard from inside your backpack that Greenie died. Don’t worry, I got this. (summons Greenie and puts it back into DT’s backpack) THERE. Greenie.jpg|Yay, I’m back! Herebedragons.png|Wait, you’re saying that you want me to summon Cloudy, Pouncer, Embra, and all the other dragons I have? Cuatro.png|Yup. Herebedragons.png|Well, if you insist... (summons every single dragon he has) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Okay guys, let’s not mess this u- CUATRO!? Cuatro.png|(hypnotizes all of DT’s dragons AND DT himself) Herebedragons.png|Must... obey... Cuatro... Starchlord.png|WOW, NOW I'M THINKING OF DROPPING IN PLANTS! BESIDES, THIS SECTOR IS (grabs hammer and throws it at the screen) CALLED THE GREENHOUSE EFFECT, NOT “THE BLOONHOUSE EFFECT”! Cuatro.png|(fixes the screen) We usually send out Green characters here! Starchlord.png|Well? Dump the Great Zucchini, Muscle Sprout, and other hard hitters we got! Like Onion Rings, Dark Matter Dragonfruit, and any... freezing plant. SPLIT THE ROOM.PNG|IT'S TIME TO SPLIT THE R00M, KIDS Iiiii.png|What was that? ''Wave 2wenty-9ine: Green is Not a Creative Color'' 29ine.png|''2wenty-9ine! It's 2wenty-9ine!'' Squareblob.png|Four of these... Dorpener2.0.png|...and four of these. UCHOSE.png PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|FIGHTER ONE: Pyreo Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: Pay Per Fore FITE!.png PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|(burns down everything) DeadDorpener2.0.png|(x4) DeadSquareblob.png|(x4) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 30irty: Maximum Power'' 30irty.png|''IT'S WAVE NUMBER 30IRTY!'' SpikyMervert.png Zapper.png Voltabolt.png UCHOSE.png Ttttt.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy Duhstort yor Face.PNG|'DUHSTORT' IS BACK FOR FIGHTER TWO! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie FITE!.png lllll.png|Okay, so I go first. (zaps the Spiky) SpikyMervert.png|(20/62) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Tootsuort.PNG|ttooTOUOUAUOOUOUO (''gear grindin time) DeadSpikyMervert.png|(0/62) CM.png|'Cookie'’s turn! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(nocturnal admissions) Zapper.png|(15/60) Voltabolt.png|(55/95) Nmeturn.png|This is getting fun. Voltabolt.png|'Voltabolt' sacrified 11 HP for an ulticharge! (44/95) Zapper.png|'Zapper' used zap on Duhstort! Duhstorta.png|(-31/65) Duhstorta.png|(exploded on Voltabolt) DeadVoltabolt.png|Let’s just say that both Duhstort and the Voltabolt are dead. (-51/95) Yourturn.png Iiiii.png|Okay, Duhstort is dead. I have to get rid of that Zapper! Lightning attacks won’t work, so... Lllll.png|(scratches the Zapper) DeadZapper.png|(-45/60) Wave complete!.png|By the way, Duhstort is recovered. ''Cutscene 9ine: Woah Allí, Amigo, Puede que Necesites ir más Despacio! Cuatro.png|''Azul, rojo, verde, verde no es un color creativo! B24FB1E2-4A2B-4A24-BD4B-1060CE8E7EA2.jpeg|'Cloudy', I have to- BC3180CA-571F-42F6-919E-2FD032420665.jpeg|(accidentally steps on a spike strip) 89E08AC0-E26B-4030-B3C1-22AE21BD526B.jpeg|Come on, Pouncer. STOP LAYING OUT SPIKE STRIPS! IT’S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE! 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|Oh really? Starchlord.png|When’s the next cutscene without a spanish name? Cuatro.png|''Cutscene 10n. Sunflower.png|Where's the fourth wall break? 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the fortieth wall back together again. Cuatro.png|There it is. 4th wall.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the eleventh fourth wall back together again.'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Announcement: TSRITW, I can’t tolerate your constant bugging.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Either we can continue this comic, or we can cancel it. I prefer the former option. We need more people.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Bk... with a new announcement that if somebody bugs me I will be one step closer to LEAVING.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Okay then.|link=User:TSRITW Starchlord.png|Find some Angry Birds Transformers Gadgets. We're going to need those... to deploy these weird odd sensations to the battlefield. ''Wave 3hirty-1ne: Here Be Dragons II'' 31ne.png|''IT'S TIME FOR 3HIRTY-1NE!!!'' Herebedragons.png|(summons Pouncer and Embra) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|We're gonna beat the heck out of those guys! 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|YEAH!!!! UCHOSE.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|FIGHTER ONE: Foxy Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie Tootsuort.PNG|FIGHTER THREE: ...Foxy Duhstort FITE!.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|'Foxys turn! 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(uses ''Scratchy on Pouncer) 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|AAAAGGGGGHHHH THIS IS WORSE THAN MY SPIKE STRIPS (20/50) CM.png|'Cookies turn! CMtriggered.png|(uses ''Paul Rudd Rant on Embra) 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|(40/50) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|da ''uirhurn iz da buzzt wiipon (Volume btw), bawt litz grahnd GEARS (IRON!) BD95F9A4-75CA-479E-AC31-666574F4814E.jpeg|Now I know how getting punctured by my own spike strips feels like... (-50/50) Nmeturn.png 57BADC46-4B41-4107-9335-BF5EC581254F.jpeg|FOR POUNCER!!!!! (uses Explosive Results on Cookie) CMtriggered.png|AAAGGGGHHH!!! (25/45) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(15/45) Duhstort yor Face.PNG|(45/65) Yourturn.png 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|'Foxys turn! 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|(uses ''Scratchy on Embra) FF010D57-B96D-4786-865C-349A5AE854DA.jpeg|WHY? JUST... WHY!?? (0/50) Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 3hirty-2wo: Blast to the Past'' 32wo.png|''3HIRTY-2WO-WO, 3HIRTY-2WO-WO!!!'' UCHOSE.png Yayy.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|FIGHTER TWO: Foxy Category:RA